


Until the End, and Even After That

by ashleighjane



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleighjane/pseuds/ashleighjane
Summary: Skulduggery sacrifices his soul to shut down the Accelerator; Valkyrie wonders if she is really so different from Darquesse.





	1. Chapter 1

A face flowed up over his skull, an unremarkable face with unremarkable features. He leaned in, and softly kissed her cheek. The face flowed away. He hugged her, then peeled her arms from around his neck, took off his hat and put it on her head. He spent a moment angling it just right.

“There,” he said. “Looks good on you.”

She couldn’t speak as he stepped round her. He walked up to the Accelerator. The Engineer watched him impassively. Ravel looked away.

“I love you,” Valkyrie blurted out.

Skulduggery didn’t look back. He moved to step into the Accelerator, without any hesitation.

“Hey,” Valkyrie called. “We still have at least seven minutes. We said until the end, remember? You promised.”

Skulduggery halted, tilted his head to one side, deciding whether to acknowledge Valkyrie or just ignore her. He turned, slowly. “This is the end, Valkyrie. We’re just delaying the inevitable. What exactly do you think we can achieve in six and a half minutes?”

“You mean you don’t want to have an extra six minutes with me? I thought I meant more to you than that.” Valkyrie joked, despite the tears streaming down her face.

“Not really, no. Six years with you constantly by my side was enough.”

“You could at least say something comforting.”

“You’re right, I could. But I won’t. It’s been an honour.” Skulduggery reached into the pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out the keys to the Bentley. He tossed them to Valkyrie, who caught them in one hand. “I owe you a proper birthday present.” Skulduggery saluted, then stepped backwards into the Accelerator. “Until the end.” he said.

“And even after.” Valkyrie replied, her voice cracking as her tears began to overwhelm her.

“Valkyrie, there are still two minutes until the Accelerator will overload. Would you like me to wait?” 

“Just do it now.”

The Engineer shut the Accelerator down. And that was that. Skulduggery was just gone. No explosion. Nothing. The Accelerator just shut down and took Skulduggery with it.

Ravel laughed. “Crazy son of a bitch.”

Valkyrie marched over to him and punched him straight in the jaw, sending him spinning. “Don’t you dare talk about him like that. In fact don’t you ever talk about him period. It should have been you in there.”

Ravel shrugged. “That may be. But it wasn’t. At least he died a hero. That was all he ever wanted.”

“No it wasn’t. All her ever needed was revenge. Funnily enough, I understand that need.” Valkyrie lifted her hand, which was starting to glow.

Ravel held his hands up in front of him. “Wait. You’re Valkyrie Cain, not Darquesse. You wouldn’t.”

Valkyrie sighed. “Darquesse _was_ me. She was my bad mood. Guess what? I’m in a bad mood.”

Ravel darted forwards, attempting to run.

“I wouldn’t if I were you. The Cleavers have been instructed to kill you if they see you alone. I’ll make it quick and painless. The Cleavers don’t have mercy. The just do what they have to, no matter how painful.”

Ravel hesitated, and in those few seconds Valkyrie made her move. She raised her hand and pointed it at Ravel, and willed for her power to decimate him, much as she had willed the Sceptre to work. Lightning streaked through Ravel, and before Valkyrie could blink he was a pile of charred bones.

Exhausted, Valkyrie fell to her knees. She still wasn’t accustomed to her new found magic. Valkyrie placed the palms of her hands flat on the ground and vomited. The smell of Ravel's remains was awful. But it wasn’t just that. She was disgusted by what she had done. She had, of course, killed before. But never in such a visceral way, and never someone she had once considered a friend. 

She heard footsteps behind her but didn’t try to get up; didn’t try to see who was approaching. She didn’t care.

“Valkyrie? What happened here? What’s that awful stench?” China asked before her eyes fell on Ravel’s remains. “Valkyrie, stand up.”

Valkyrie ignored China’s instruction, but then felt strong arms underneath her own, pulling her up. When she opened her eyes she could see the brown of Tanith’s leather waistcoat. Valkyrie didn’t even try to hold her own wait. She just collapsed into Tanith and burst into fresh tears. Tanith grunted as she struggled to hold her weight. She didn’t try to get Valkryie to talk. She just let her cry. Valkyrie wasn’t one for crying, and when she did everyone knew it was best to let her get it out of her system. Valkyrie knew that China was glaring at her though, eager to find out what had happened and move on.

After a couple of minutes Valkyrie’s crying subsided. Tanith managed to get Valkyrie to stand unaided. “Valkyrie, I’m sorry, but we need to know what happened. Where’s Skulduggery?”

“He’s gone.”

“Gone? As in for a walk?”

“As in he doesn’t exist anymore.”

“The Accelerator.” China said brusquely. “Of course he would.” She muttered. “Tanith, if you will excuse me. Please deal with this. I have other matters to attend to.” Valkyrie watched China as she walked away, and could have sworn that tears swam in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry.” Tanith said. “Is that Ravel?” Tanith gestured towards his charred remains.

Valkyrie nodded.

“Can you tell me how?”

“I did it.”

“He deserved it.”

“I shouldn’t have done it. That’s the kind of thing Darquesse would have done.”

“Darquesse is gone. You just lost Skulduggery. You’re grieving. You’re allowed to be a little crazy.”

“Darquesse isn’t gone." Valkyrie laughed, thinking it funny that any of them, she included, had thought they had rid the world of her bad mood so easily. "I _am_ Darquesse, and she is me. Everyone always acted like we were two different people. I let them, because it was easier. I even tricked myself into thinking it too. This just proves it. Darquesse was nothing but my magic. This is who I am when I have magic.”

“You are not Darquesse. You are Valkyrie Cain. You’re the girl that saves the world, not the girl that destroys it.

“Skulduggery saved the world. I was just with him when he did it.”

Tanith sighed and shook her head. “Why do you have to be so stubborn?”

Valkyrie just shrugged.

“Come on.” Tanith hooked her arm through Valkyrie’s. “I’m taking you to medical. You’re in shock.”

Valkyrie didn’t argue. She just followed. She was scared. Scared that Darquesse truly was her, and the only thing that had ever kept her from following her true desires was Skulduggery Pleasant. She wondered if Solomon wreath had of been her mentor first, if she would have eventually become the Death Bringer. She wondered if she would have enjoyed it. She understood life and death. She still had some of Darquesse’s memories. She knew that people were just energy, and that energy could be manipulated. She knew that life meant nothing, and neither did death. But that didn’t mean that she would miss Skulduggery any less. Skulduggery had been a part of her life for six years. In fact, Skulduggery had been her life. Nearly everything she did revolved around him in someway. She had loved him. She didn’t know when her feelings for him had turned into love, but that didn't matter. When it came to it she had loved him until the end, and even after that. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie continues to question who she is, and becomes reacquainted with some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins with the last couple of chapter of The Dying of the Light, verbatim. This is because I wanted to show how I believe Valkyrie would be different without Skulduggery in the world.
> 
> The second half...well..I just felt a little light heartedness was needed.

Gant let out a cry of anger and horror and jumped down the steps. Danny backed off into the middle of the street, giving himself room. Gant stalked right up to him and Danny raised his fists, thinking maybe he could use the broken link to knock out a few of Gant’s yellowing teeth now that he no longer had the house to make him unstoppable. But even out there, the old man surprised him with his speed and strength. Danny barely glimpsed the punch that rocked his head back. He completely missed the one that knocked him on his ass.

Dazed, he could only look up as Gant took Jeremiah Wallow’s knife from his pocket. He closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see the end coming and he had no strength left in him to fight.

Then suddenly he was being pulled to his feet and spun. Gant held him from behind and dug the knife into his throat. Danny opened his eyes.

 

Valkyrie stood on the steps of the house. He face was a mask of blood and she was holding her ribs with her left hand. Her right hand was outstretched, and it was glowing white.

 

“Your aim is off,” Gant snarled, almost directly into Danny’s ear. “You’ll hit your friend here. Might even kill him.”

 

“He’s not my friend,” Valkyrie snapped. “I’ll take my chances.”

 

Gant laughed and dug the knife a little deeper into Danny’s throat. A drop of blood formed and trickled slowly down Danny’s neck. “Why don’t I believe you?”

Valkyrie’s hand grew brighter. With a flick of her wrist the light shot from her hand and into Gant’s own wrist, causing him to drop the knife. “Because you’re a fool. My aim is precise, and really, he isn’t my friend. I barely even know him.” Valkyrie ran, straight at Gant. She knocked him to the ground then straddled his waist. “I don’t have friends.” Valkryie said, before curling her hand into a fist and punching Gant in the face. “It’s just easier that way. In case you didn’t notice, I don’t play well with others. Never have, never will.”

Gant tried to push Valkyrie off, but she grabbed his wrist and wrenched it, causing him to holler in pain. She leaned in close and whispered into his ear. “What’s wrong? You don’t like being on the receiving end?”

 

“Please!” Gant squealed. “I’m an old man!”

 

“Damn right you are.” Valkyrie said. She stood, stepped to one side and kicked Gant in his ribs. “And I am Valkyrie Cain. I’m sure you’ve heard of me, or perhaps Darquesse? I have fought gods. I’ve practically been a god. And you? You’re a parasite. You’re not worth my time. Get up. Leave. Come near me again, threaten the life I have here again and I will kill you.”

 

Gant scrambled backwards, then stood. He pointed a shaking finger at Valkyrie. “You’ll regret this. I’ll be back with reinforcements.”

 

Valkyrie laughed. “Okay, old man.” She lifted a glowing hand and Gant turned and ran.

 

Valkyrie turned to Danny. “Get in the truck.”

 

Danny hesitated.

 

“What? You’re afraid of me?” She sighed. “Look, I’m not gonna hurt you, okay? I don’t hurt people for the fun of it. Well, okay, that was kinda fun but I had no choice.”

 

“I want to know what’s going on.” Danny said, his voice shaking. “I’m not going anywhere until you tell me who you are.”

 

Valkyrie tilted her head to one side, pondering on whether to give Danny what he wanted, or to just leave him there. He wasn’t her problem. Then again if it wasn’t for her he wouldn’t have even been there. “Fine.” She sighed. “I’ll tell you. You deserve that much. But first get in the truck. And I’ll warn you now, it’s not a pretty story.”

 

“After what I just saw, I think I can handle anything.” Danny limped over to the truck and got in the passenger side, waiting for Valkyrie to join him.

 

By the time Valkyrie had finished the story, telling him all about Skulduggery and Tanith and Ghastly and Darquesse and the Accelerator, they had reached Meek Ridge and were driving past the grocery store.

 

It hadn’t burned down, which was a good sign. They took the road up to Valkyrie’s place. Valkyrie came to a halt behind Danny’s car and killed the engine. “Get out.”

 

Danny shook his head. “So that’s it? You dump all of that on me and then just tell me to get out?”

 

“You asked me to tell you. I told you. I owe you nothing more than that. Get out. Forget you ever knew me. Forget what I told you, and don’t even think about telling anyone else.”  
Danny stared at her, speechless.

 

Valkyrie sighed and leant her forehead against the steering wheel.

 

“You’re asking me to return to my boring life after all this? After everything I’ve seen? I don’t know if I can do that.”

 

Valkyrie lifted her head and looked at Danny, her eyes full of sadness. “You have to. I like you Danny. You’re a good guy. Please, for your own good, just go.”

 

“What do I tell people? People will want to know how I got injured.”

 

“I don’t know.” Valkyrie rolled her eyes “Tell them you got trampled by a donkey.”

 

Danny laughed. “That’s even less believable than magic.”

 

“If you tell people about magic, most of them will laugh in your face. They will think you’re a lunatic. That’s fine. That’s good, actually. But some of those people, they will believe you. And a tiny amount of those people who believe you will be magic. An even smaller amount will discover they are magic because of what you told them.”

 

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

 

“No. Magic is like a drug. It seems amazing when you first discover it. Being powerful, it’s exhilarating. I was bored of my life and magic gave me adventure. It came with a price. It tore me away from my family. It put my family in danger. I met the man that I love … loved because of magic and then magic tore him away from me. Magic ruins lives. Magic is evil. And if magic is evil, and I have magic, then how can I ever be good? Tell me, Danny, how?” Valkyrie begged, like she expected Danny to have an answer.

 

“You didn’t kill him.”

 

“What?”

 

“The old man. You could have killed him, but you didn’t. You couldn’t.”

 

“I could have. He just wasn’t worth the effort.”

 

Danny shook his head. “I don’t believe that. It didn’t look like killing him would be any effort to you, and you still didn’t. I don’t believe that you’re a bad person.”

 

“I’ve always questioned it. I’ve always questioned whether I’m a good person. Skulduggery asked me once if I was good person who could become an evil monster or an evil monster who thought I was a decent person. Or something like that.”

 

“What did you say?”

 

“I said that surely I would know the difference. He said I wouldn’t, because the lies we tell ourselves are worse than the lies we tell other people. He was right, I guess. I told myself that Darquesse was a totally different person to me. I told myself that she was evil, and I would never do the things that she did. When I killed Ravel, I couldn’t keep telling myself that lie.”

 

“I don’t get it. How can you forgive Skulduggery for what he did when he was Lord Vengeous,”

 

Valkyrie interrupted, correcting Danny’s mistake. “Lord Vile. Vengeous was a Baron.”

 

“Yeah, sorry. I’m having trouble getting my head around all of this. Anyway, how can you forgive him when you can’t forgive yourself for all this stuff that really sounds like it was Skulduggery’s fault?”

 

Valkyrie leaned over Danny and flung the door open. “Get out. Get out now. You didn’t know Skulduggery. You don’t get to judge anything he ever did. I made my own decisions.”

 

“You were a child.”

 

Valkyrie shoved Danny’s shoulder, pushing him out of the truck. “You stupid little boy.” She snapped. “Do you realise you’d be dead if it wasn’t for Skulduggery Pleasant? I’d be dead too. We’d all be dead. Sorcerers cause enough damage to this world without having their powers accelerated. Skulduggery saved the world from an apocalypse. He redeemed himself.”

 

“You could redeem yourself too.”

 

“Thanks. I’ll remember that the next time the chance to kill myself for the greater good comes up.” Valkyrie slammed the passenger door shut and hit the accelerator, gunning down the street. She swerved to avoid an oncoming car, whose driver sounded its horn. She glanced up into her rearview mirror and slammed the brakes on. “What the fuck?”

 

“Long time no see.” Tanith Low said. “Gotta be honest, I never thought you’d shut me out. The others, sure, but not me.”

 

“How long have you been back there?”

 

“Long enough to see you let the bad guy go. It was nice to see you’re still as full of yourself as ever. ‘I’ve practically been a god.’” Tanith shook her head. “You’re not a god anymore. You ought to spend more time fighting and less time talking.”

 

Before she had time to stop herself, Valkyrie grinned. “Like you’ve never bigged yourself up in a fight.”

 

Tanith glared at Valkyrie, then sighed. “Touché, mon amie.”

 

“We’re not really friends anymore.”

 

“Valkyrie, you’re like the little sister I never had. I will never turn my back on you. Whenever you need me, I’m here.”

 

“I could have used your help with Gant. Instead you were hiding out in my car. Which is incredibly creepy, by the way.”

 

A vehicle pulled up behind Valkyrie’s truck and blasted its horn. Valkyrie wound down her window and stuck her head out of it. “What?” she yelled.

 

The vehicle sounded its horn again. “Drive round, asshole” Valkyrie screamed.

 

Tanith laughed. “You’ve gotten ruder since you left.”

 

Valkyrie shrugged. “I don’t play well with others anymore.”

 

“You never did. Anyway, I would have helped with Gant but you were handling it and also”, Tanith held her sword arm up. “I don’t really fight any more.”

 

Valkyrie gasped when she realised that Tanith’s hand was missing. “How? Why haven’t the Sanctuary doctors healed you?”

 

“Billy Ray’s razor. It got into the wrong hands, and I lost mine. Apparently it’s not just scars it stops from healing.”

 

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. It could have been worse. They could have cut of my head.”

 

Valkyrie stifled a laugh. “True.” There was an awkward silence. “Tanith, why are you here? I asked you to give me time.”

 

Tanith sighed. “It’s been six years, Valkyrie. If you’re not over what happened by now you never will be.”

 

Valkyrie turned around to look at Tanith properly. “I’ve already kicked one person out of this truck tonight, don’t make me kick you out too.”

 

“China sent me. She’s demanded that you return to Roarhaven immediately.”

 

“Oh.” Valkyrie sounded a little disappointed, but quickly covered this up, not wanting Tanith to know that she had been praying for her to come to her for years, but knowing she didn’t deserve it. “How did you know where I was?”

“China has had you under twenty four hour surveillance for the past six years. I’m surprised you didn’t notice.”

 

“She doesn’t trust me, then.”

 

“Don’t take it personally. Honestly, China doesn’t even trust herself these days. Things got bad after Skulduggery died.”

 

Valkyrie grimaced.

 

“Sorry. I know he meant a lot to you. A lot of bad people came out of the gutter. It turns out people were scared shitless of Skulduggery. Once he was gone they figured they didn’t have to play nice anymore. For a while, no one trusted anyone. We have things under control now. We could have done with you. I missed you fighting by my side.”

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I couldn’t. There was too much to,” Valkyrie paused, then shrugged.

 

“It’s okay. I get it. Too many things would have reminded you of Skulduggery. You were closer to him than anybody. I think China was a little jealous.”

 

“Can we not talk about him, please?”

 

“Of course. Sorry.”

 

“I’m not going back.”

 

“China says I’m not to give you a choice. I agree with her. We’ve given you time and space. Being holed up here, it’s stupid. It’s pointless. Isolating yourself from your friends and family was never going to help you heal. We all knew it. Hell, even you knew it. You’ve been punishing yourself. We didn’t say anything because it was your right to grieve how you wished. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you’re not grieving anymore. You’re being selfish. You either come with us peacefully or you fight us. Either way, you’re coming back. I don’t want to fight you, but I will.”

 

“Us?”

 

“Fletcher is going to teleport us both.”

 

“Why didn’t China just send Fletcher?”

 

“First, China thought you would be more volatile if Fletcher contacted you first. Second, I wanted to be the one to make contact. ”

 

“Why? After everything I’ve done.”

 

“I’ve told you before, and I’ll tell you a million more times, you are not Darquesse. You are Valkyrie Cain. Sure, apart from China you might be just about the most abrasive person I have ever met but, when you see through that you’re one of the most courageous people I have ever met. Somewhere under that tough girl act, you’re kind and caring too. You’re my friend. You always will be.”

 

“There’s no such thing as always.”

 

Tanith shook her head. “You’re wrong. Always exists. It’s that damn forever that eludes us all.”

 

“Says the hundred year old.” Valkyrie teased.

 

“I won’t live forever. Neither will you. Don’t delude yourself that you will. Don’t waste time away from your friends and family. Don’t waste time not telling people that you love them, because one day you won’t be able to anymore.” Valkyrie noticed the crack in Tanith’s voice. She remembered she wasn’t the only person who had lost people. Tanith was right. She was being selfish.

 

“I miss Ghastly. He was one of the first sorcerers I met.”

 

“He was one of the good ones. Maybe even the best.”

 

“I still shouldn’t have killed Ravel.”

 

“Yes, you should. He deserved it.” Tanith said bitterly.

 

“He didn’t, though. He wasn’t a bad man, not always. He genuinely thought that what he was doing was the right thing. He didn’t enjoy killing Ghastly, but I enjoyed killing him, in the moment.”

 

Tanith launched herself forwards, into the front of the truck, and sat in the passenger seat. She put an arm around Valkyrie’s shoulder. “You were angry, and grieving. You needed revenge. I can tell you feel remorse for what you did. If you were truly evil, you wouldn’t even care whether you were evil or not, would you?”

 

Valkyrie shrugged. “I suppose.”

 

“That’ll do. We need to go. Fletcher is going to be pissed we’ve kept him waiting.”

 

“I didn’t say I’m coming yet.”

 

“No, but you are, aren’t you?”

 

Valkyrie nodded. “Yeah, but only because I don’t want you to fight me one handed. Because, let’s be honest, Fletcher is useless in a fight. I’d so end up kicking your butts.”

 

“Don’t forget you’ve been away for years. People change.”

 

“You mean Fletcher got good at fighting?”

 

Tanith laughed. “No. But he did get his stupid hair cut off. Now come on. Drive. I’ll give you directions. He’s not far.”

 

“Can’t he just teleport here? Wait, the hair, was that by choice?”

“Not really. His new girlfriend told him he lost it or he lost her. I’m glad to see her prefers me to his hair”

 

Valkyrie turned her head and stared at Tanith. “You and Fletcher?”

 

Tanith nodded. “Yes. You are okay with that, aren’t you?”

 

“Yeah, sure. I just never would have expected it.”

 

“Like I said, people change. He hasn’t been here before, by the way. He can’t teleport.”

 

“Useless power,” Valkyrie muttered, before pulling away into the night. She didn’t mean it. Fletcher Renn had saved her ass more times than she cared to remember. She hated that she had hurt him. She hated that he had had a chance with Stephanie, her better half, and then had that stolen away from him by her worse half. She didn’t know how Fletcher could continue to look her in the eye after all the pain she had caused him. He did though, because he was a better person than she was.

 

\--------------------------------

 

“Okay, who’s the naked hot guy? Wait, why is the hot guy naked?” Valkyrie stopped staring at the prisoner to look at China, eyebrows raised questioningly.

 

“The naked hot guy is Brian Smith. The hot guy is naked because he said his clothes were making him itch.” China smirked. “Just be grateful that I was insistent that he got back into in his underwear. Let me tell you, that was not a sight for sore eyes.”

 

“Yeah, thanks for that image.” Valkyrie stood, arms folded, looking through the one way mirror at Brian smith. Brian wasn’t doing much. He was just sitting on his bed with his legs crossed underneath him. He stared at the mirror as though he knew he was being watched. He had a ridiculous grin on his face, and Valkyrie was resisting the urge to go and smack it right off. “China, how is this guy so dangerous that you had to drag me back into a world that I’ve been trying to hard to stay out of?”

 

“Oh, that. Sorry, that was quite necessary.” China chuckled, sat on her desk, and slowly, almost teasingly, rearranged some papers before responding to Valkyries question. “You see, Mr. Smith here is not dangerous at all. We were wary of him when he first, well, let’s say appeared. He has since proved himself to be harmless, despite the lack of clothing. What can I say? It’s been six years. I just missed you.”

 

Valkyrie sighed. “I know you too well to fall for that. China sorrows doesn’t miss people. People miss her.”

 

“You never did fall for my magic, Valkyrie. From the moment I met you I could tell you were better than that. You saw through the illusion and saw me for what I really am. It’s why I like you so much. I know that any affection you hold for me is completely your own. Skulduggery was the same. That’s why I held both of you in the highest of esteems.”

 

“You loved him, didn’t you?”

 

China shook her head. “No. I thought I did. One does not have the family of someone they love killed, out of jealousy. If someone is truly in love, they will be content that the person they love is happy, regardless of whether they themselves are happy. I have since seen true love, and have realised that I am far too selfish a person to ever truly love someone.”

 

“You’re hiding something.”

 

“Really? What makes you think that?”

 

“For a start of you’re China Sorrows. You’re always hiding something. Also, you’re talking way too much. You think that you confuse people by using so many words. Honestly, it doesn’t confuse me. It just pisses me off.”

 

China laughed, and pulled her hair back from her shoulders, slipping it behind her ears. “As I said, you always could see through me. Congratulations. You’re correct. I have indeed been hiding something from you, in plain sight.”

 

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean.”

 

“Hot naked guy.” China pressed a button under her desk and then waved at Brian, who waved back. China pressed the button again. “Also goes by the name of Skulduggery Pleasant.”

 

“I didn’t think you could be so cruel.” Valkyries voice wavered, but she was determined not to cry.

 

“I apologise for the nakedness. Skulduggery and I both agreed it would be funny. I suppose we have a rather warped sense of humour. I should have told you immediately. I hope I haven’t upset you by withholding Brian’s true identity.”

 

“That’s not Skulduggery. No way. Not possible.” Valkyrie shook her head. “No way. He didn’t just die. He was wiped from existence. I don’t know who the hell that weirdo is, or why you think he’s Skulduggery, but he is not Skulduggery. It’s impossible.”

 

“A living skeleton is also impossible and yet it happened. Mr. Pleasant doesn’t enjoy playing by the rules of the game. Apparently, he doesn’t even know his name. But really, Valkyrie, did you think I would tell you this without double and triple checking that this man is truly Skulduggery? I had my best sorcerers inside his brain for days. It left him a little delirious for a while, but I assure you this is Skulduggery Pleasant. Of course, I knew Brian, and he is his exact likeness. This isn’ta joke. I may be pragmatic but I’m never cruel for the sake of it.”

 

“Brian?”

 

“Yes, Brian. Mr. Pleasant was once Brian Smith. He chose not to choose another name until he came back from the dead. As I said, he doesn’t play by the rules. You didn’t really think that his real name was Skulduggery, did you? A skeleton who just happens to be called Skulduggery? Even you couldn’t have been that naive when you met him.”

 

“No.” Valkyrie blushed. “Of course not. I knew Skulduggery was his taken name. I just never thought his given name would be so, well, ordinary.”

 

“Valkyrie, you yourself were once ordinary, weren’t you? Before Skulduggery entered your life you were so boring that I would rather have watched paint dry for a whole week than spend five minutes in a room alone with you. Now I would rather watch paint dry for the rest of my existence than spend any more time with you removed from my life. ”

 

“Wow, thanks. That’s the nicest thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

 

“That may have been a hyperbole. I have been known to make them.”

 

“What’s a hyperbole?”

 

“An exaggeration. My word, do you even know how to read?”

 

“Barely. That was Stephanie’s job.” Valkyrie grinned and then sobered up. “China, this guy, I barely know him but he’s kind of my only friend right now. Earlier I’m pretty sure he hinted that everything I did is actually Skulduggery’s fault, for introducing me to magic.”

 

“And you’re wondering if he is correct? Let me ask you, is everything you’ve ever done your mother’s fault for ever giving birth to you?”

 

“Well, no” Valkyrie hesitated.

 

“Skulduggery was foolish to drag you into this world. Perhaps selfish. We cannot, however, live our lives blaming others for our own actions. We also cannot blame ourselves. Sometimes things just happen. By sealing your true name, you allowed Darquesse to gain power over you. This was an unprecedented occurrence. Had you came to me for advice, I would have suggested you seal your true name. No one is to blame for Darquesse. She was just an unfortunate thing that happened.”

 

“So, it’s not Skulduggery’s fault?”

 

China let out a perplexed hum. “Yes and no.”  
“Well that’s helpful. Not.”

 

“Do you blame Skulduggery?”

 

“No. Do you?”

 

“Yes. You were a child and he treated you like his equal.”

 

“So did you.”

 

“It may have seemed like it, but I always remembered that you were a child. Skulduggery did not. He put too much on your shoulders, and I must apologise for not stopping him before he took you to deep into our world. Do you see now what I mean by Skulduggery being both to blame and not to blame? It is subjective.”

 

“I guess. China, do you know if Skulduggery felt, I mean feels the same way I feel about him?”

 

China looked at Valkyrie blankly. 

 

“Don’t act like you don’t know. Please don’t make me say it.”

 

“As his friend, Skulduggery occasionally asked me for advice, though he rarely followed it. A few weeks before he sacrificed himself, he asked me if he should tell me how he felt about you. I told him no. That the timing was not right. Unfortunately I had forgotten that forever is a mere dream, and sometimes we don’t have time to wait. Yes, he feels the same way. And Valkyrie, when I said I have now seen what true love really looks like, I was referring to you and the skeleton detective.”

 

Valkyrie swallowed, pushing back tears. “Can I see him now? Properly I mean.”

 

“Of course, my dear. Skulduggery, please put some clothes on before I start having nightmares about this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanith lowkey has feelings for Valkyrie but ignores that because she knows they aren't returned. I almost made her say 'until the end, then' when valkyrie says theres no such thing as forever. But then i remembered this is a skul/val fic and until the end is their thing and Tanith, cool as she is, is NOT butting in on that!


End file.
